


Taste Tester

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gen, Hand Feeding, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Roadhog needs Junkrat to try out some food for the fourth of July party





	Taste Tester

Happy 4th!

—————————

It was early in the morning at Gibraltar and outside Roadhog was trying out some new meat from a butcher and some new ingredients. He wanted them to be absolutely perfect and he knew someone who had a great taste.

Junkrat licked his lips as he smelled the burgers and hotdogs being cooked the Smokey scent filled Junkrats lungs and his stomach growled loudly, “Hogs hurry up! I’m starving here!” Junkrat complained. He hadn’t eaten in an hour to prepare for this.

“You can never rush a good burger and hotdog” Roadhog replied, lifting the grill and testing how done the meat was. Roadhog wanted these to taste amazing for the 4th of July part Overwatch was throwing later. Even though the two Junkers were Australian they still celebrated the holiday because of what it means, freedom and all that.

It also gave Junkrat the excuse to eat a shit ton of BBQ in the name of the holiday. Often times he’d eaten so much that you could say he ate an entire cow and he looked like a pig. On one occasion Junkrat got extremely drunk and drew a sloppy American flag on his gut. Then stuffed his face and partied hard. Shooting off fireworks and all that. One even managed to blow up right in front of him. He was used to it though and only looked like a toasted hog after that. Now they limit how many beers Junkrat can drink at a party. No doubt Reaper will sneak him some more though.

Roadhog finished his first experimental burger and placed it in front of Junkrat, “enjoy” Roadhog said, wiping his hands on his feed the cook apron. Roadhog went right back to cooking up more though. His plan was if that if Junkrat ate a lot of it he presumed that he’d like it. If Junkrat finished early he knew it wasn’t that good. So Roadhog put on more burger patties on the grill as he cooked more for the Junker to eat.

Before Junkrat could even finish his second burger, more and more were plates were piling up on the table, “isn’t this too much for just a little test” Junkrat asked between bites of burger.

“It has to be perfect for the party. Can’t risk it” Roadhog answered, focused on perfecting each burger and hotdog he cooked.

Junkrat didn’t complain, free food was free food so as the plates became empty Junkrats stomach slowly filled up with the delicious food, each bite was like a party in his mouth. Even if he did want to stop eating now it was way too late. His green shorts became more snug, his wife waist starting to stretch it to its limit as his big belly spilled over the waist band.

“Better eat up fatty, I don’t want any of these going to waste” Roadhog said, poking Junkrats bloated belly. He knew Junkrat was going to finish them all anyways, Roadhog just wanted to quicken up his pace.

Crumbs piled on top of Junkrats bloated belly as he became more messy. Cramming the burger in his mouth with only two bites, practically swallowing burger after burger for a noble cause. Thankfully he got some practice with extending his jaw.

Junkrat couldn’t believe how many burgers he had to consume, a comically high pile of burgers was stacked on the table as Roadhog only cooked more. Thankfully the taste was perfect and with his giant appetite he pulled through. But no one has a limitless appetite though, soon Junkrats belly started to grumble, letting Junkrat know that it was at full capacity.

Roadhog noticed this and stopped cooking his burgers, this was enough to get a good result now. Junkrat was eating too slow now and Roadhog needed an answer soon.

Junkrat’s eyes widened as Roadhog sat next to him, taking a burger and shoving it in Junkrats mouth, “I don’t usually do this, but I have to know” Roadhog said, his belly pressing into Junkrats.

Junkrat used his free hands to rub his full belly, Roadhog was ruthless and he tried to soothe the pain as best as he could. But the constant stuffing still caused Junkrat to have stomach problems and Roadhog took noticed to the pained expression on his face.

Roadhog have Junkrat one last burger before he took the rest for himself. He took giant bites to get as much flavor as he could and he was pleasantly surprised at the result. Maybe some less charring and more seasoning would make this burger perfect. Soon Roadhog grabbed for more, the taste of the delicious food was addicting not him. Soon his belly swelled up due to the burgers as well, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Roadhogs pants button popped off after awhile, letting his hard gut rest firmly in his lap. Roadhog gave his gut a good pat and resumed his binge. The burgers he cooked were extremely heavy though, and by the time Roadhog finished his last burger, his hard belly looked more heavy and fat. He moved away from the table as his belly now pressed into the table as well.

“Good job *hiccup* hogs. Burgers were *wheeze* *hick* damn good” Junkrat complimented, but you could barely understand him since he counts even talk or breathe that well he was so full. His big stomach pressing against his lungs as drool started to trickle down his mouth.

Roadhog nodded, “T-thanks. You’re really rubbing *gasp* off on me” Roadhog groaned, holding his full belly.

The two Junkers leaned against each other and soothed their guts in hope to end their stomach problems, but for the next hour or so all you could hear was the loud groans, moans, burps, and hiccups from them.

“Better be *groan* ready for dinner” Roadhog chuckled.

Junkrat gulped, “dinner?” Junkrat asked, and suddenly let out a loud belch as the gas inside his stomach was released.

Roadhog patted Junkrats swollen tummy, “yep”


End file.
